So Many Days!
by Krissy420me
Summary: Jane's painting win's her money and a trip to Europe, she takes Daria and Trent, who brings Jesse and others tag along!T/D
1. chapter:1

(This is my first Daria fanfiction, so if it sucks I'm really really sorry! It should get better in the next chapters to come! And if I have a lot of spelling mistakes, it's because I have Insomnia and never sleep, and I don't ALWAYs catch my mistakes, so sorry! Please read and review if you want! :):):) And I guess I should say this cuz everyone else does,"I don't OWn the show Daria this is just a fanfiction"lol!  
  
chapter:1  
  
"Ya know I still don't get how entering my work into an art contest is gonna help me become a better painter", Jane stated as she kept painting.  
  
"So what your saying is that your not going to enter it", Daria asked. She was lying on Jane's bed watching, "Sick sad world".  
  
"hhmmmm...I never said that", Jane smiled," After all the winner does get money and a trip to Europe, where there painting gets entered in a contest there"!  
  
"Ohh...goodie", Daria said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Ya know if I win I'm dragging you along with me...right", Jane grinned,"And ya know I just might be able to talk Trent into coming".  
  
"Humph...how are you gonna get him out of bed, isn't the flight at 5:30 am", Daria reminded her.  
  
"ah yeah, but I think I know a way to get him up", Jane had a sly grin on her face"ya think you're parents are gonna let you go".  
  
"Oh I think they will", Daria smiled,"They'll do anything to get me out of the house, be like Quinn".  
  
"Damn if you started acting more like her I'd have to kick you out of my house", Jane smiled,"And Trent would be speechless, he'd probably think I gave you crack or something".  
  
"Speechless huh..." Daria started to drift off into deep thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Trent walking through the door.  
  
"Hey Janie can I Barrow some money, we haven't played a gig in a long time", Trent sighed,"Hey Daria".  
  
"Um hey", Daria almost blushed.  
  
"sorry I spent the last of my money on supplies for my painting", Jane grinned,"Trent why don't you and Jesse try to get a job".  
  
"ah I have a job...I just don't know when I'm supposed to show up, they haven't called in a while", Trent said confused.  
  
"hhhmmm...Hey if I win this Contest ya wanna come with us on the trip to Europe", Jane grinned and looked at Daria. Daria just glared at her.  
  
"Who's gonna pay for it", Trent asked.  
  
"Um I will, I do get money if I win this thing ya know", Jane gave Daria a sly look,"Who knows maybe you'll be inspired to write a new song".  
  
"okay...but only if Jesse can come", Trent grinned.  
  
"Okay then it's settled you're coming if I win", Jane said as she stared at her painting,"I'm finished...So what do ya think". Daria and Trent both stared at it for a while. It appeared to be some sort of fantasy world, things upside down; everything looked out of the ordinary.  
  
"Damn that's twisted..I like it", Trent said still staring at it.  
  
"Yeah there's no way you can't win, unless someone paints a pink panther, I mean you just can't beat that"Daria smiled. Trent and Jane both gave her a weird look.  
  
"What", Daria exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go I'm late, we're practicing one of are new songs", Trent said as he walked out,"later".  
  
"There", Jane smiled,"Now if I win you and Trent will have time to spend together".  
  
"Um yeah like he's gonna wanna spend time with me", Daria said as she stood up,"yeah I gotta go".  
  
"Go meet Tom", Jane raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um no", Daria sighed,"I have to get home, for some reason my pathetic family has decided to have some sort of family dinner, they want us to talk about how are day went...it's gonna be great I can torture the hell out of them". Daria had a sly grin on her face.  
  
When she got back to her house, she could hear her dad freaking out in the kitchen. She walked in, sat down at the table and started reading. When she glanced up at her dad, he was running back and forth in the kitchen screaming," God DAMNIT", as usual.  
  
"Jake honey...why don't we order in, before you kill us all"; Helen said as she entered the kitchen and sat down."Daria how was school".  
  
"Well let's see I saw the same people I see everyday, and heard them talk about the same pathetic meaningless things they talk about everyday", Daria said as she peered out of her book at her mom.  
  
"hhmmm...sounds fun", her mom exclaimed.  
  
A few moments later Quinn plopped down on a chair at the table while on the phone with one of the fashion club members.  
  
"I don't see why anyone thinks orange is the new pink, why does everyone keep saying that", she exclaimed.  
  
"Quinn I need the phone..Get off soon okay", Helen exclaimed.  
  
"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING...I BURNT EVERYTHING DAMNIT", Jake shouted as he threw everything he'd cooked into the garbage.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign Jake", Helen sighed.  
  
"You are totally not fat Sandy", Quinn exclaimed.  
  
"Quinn I need the phone", Helen exclaimed again.  
  
"Hold on mom", Quinn exclaimed and then went back to talking on the phone.  
  
"Quinn", Helen exclaimed.  
  
"Uh huh", Quinn was in her own little world completely ignoring her mom.  
  
"Quinn", Helen exclaimed again. Quinn just kept talking like her mother wasn't even in the same room.  
  
"Quinn get your ASS off that phone NOW", Helen shouted, her head looked like it was going to pop.  
  
Quinn tossed the phone at her mom,"you didn't have to freak out I was about to get off".  
  
"Sure you were", Helen said, then dialed a number and started yelling at the person on the other end.  
  
Daria sat there content reading her book, and drifting off into deep thoughts. When Helen was finally done yelling at her coworkers on the phone, she ordered them all dinner, which arrived about an hour later. All four of them were now seated at the table with there Mexican dinner in front of them.  
  
"So how was everyone's day", Helen asked.  
  
"Um if the opportunity presents itself can I go on a trip to Europe", Daria asked as she picked at her food.  
  
"And when might this opportunity present itself", Helen asked cheerfully.  
  
"Jane's sort of going to enter one of her paintings in an art contest and the 1st place wins a trip to Europe and money, and Jane said if she wins she's gonna pay for me to go with her",Daria explained.  
  
"Of course we'd allow you to go", Helen exclaimed as she looked at Jake.  
  
"Yeah we've been wanting the house to ourselves for a LONG time, why don't you take Quinn with you", Jake almost screamed.  
  
"That's actually the funniest joke I've ever heard you tell dad", Daria exclaimed.  
  
"No really Daria that's a GREAT idea, take Quinn with you", Helen said as she stared at the phone, thinking,(that way I can actually have my pursues phone all to myself)  
  
"Wait...Quinn doesn't want to go to Europe with me and Jane", Daria protested.  
  
"Actually they have a great fashion sense there, as long as I can take Sandy with me, and as long as you don't speak to me while we're in public then I'll go",Qiunn smiled.  
  
"Damnit", Daria sighed,"Whatever you're paying for there tickets".  
  
  
(Sorry to end the first chapter like that! And sorry If it's short!lol :) Read and Review if you feel like it!:):):) And if I like skipped words in a sentance or something I'm really seriously sorry!:):):) The next chapter will be up soon!:) 


	2. chapter:2

(yeah sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I was sick while I wrote part of it! So if part of it's boring I'm SORRY! and sorry if it's short! I promise the next chapter will be better and more interesting!!! you can read and review if you want! :):):)  
Chapter: 2  
  
"OK",Helen agreed even more cheerful!  
  
"Damnit",Daria sighed as she stood up. She threw her food in the fridge and went to   
her room.   
  
She sat in front of her computer, and started writing a story, the main plot was her   
Dad had turned into an apple, her mom was a cheese puff and Quinn had turned into a   
Fat Frog! And she was the hungry dog laying traps out to catch her food. And her food   
was falling for into her traps easier than mice would have. She started brain   
storming, until she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She let it ring a few   
seconds, before she took her sweet time to walk a across her room and pick it up.  
  
"Bills Porn Shop...this is Bob", She said into the receiver.  
  
"Um...shouldn't you be Bill..not Bob", Jane exclaimed on the other end of the line.  
  
"No..Bob ate Bill", Daria replied as she scanned her story.  
  
"Ah...I keep forgetting that", Jane said as if scolding herself,"So how was family   
time", she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Eh..Quinn annoyed my mom by sitting on the phone to long, till my mom snapped, my dad   
burnt everything he'd cooked, so we had to order some Mexican food, which was actually   
good,but I threw my food in the fridge before I got to really eat allot of it, and   
then made a mad dash up to my room", Daria said as if it was the normal traditional   
dinner they had every night.  
  
"Wow sounds interesting..so did you torture you're parents",Jane exclaimed interested.  
  
"More like they did the torturing",Daria snapped.  
  
"Huh",Jane said confused.  
  
"Um yeah well...see..",Daria was cut off by a loud scream on the other end of the   
phone and then a slight thud noise,"Um..What was that"?  
  
"Eh..I think Trent just fell down the stairs",Jane sighed.  
  
"Um shit..are you gonna go help him",Daria almost panicked.  
  
"No..He'll be fine",Jane replied,"He probably just fell back asleep when he hit the   
bottom of the stair case".  
  
"And what if he's laying there bleeding his guts out...what if his heads laying a few   
steps away from his body",Daria exclaimed kind of sarcastically.  
  
"Well fine then I'll go check...and if his heads laying next to his body I'll be sure   
to mail it to you, so you can always have a piece of him",Jane joked.  
  
Daria started adding more to her story as she waited for Jane to come back on the   
phone. A few minutes later she heard Jane's voice coming from the receiver that lay on   
the desk next to her. She picked it up and listened.  
  
"Hey this is so cool I think Trent broke his arm",Jane exclaimed.  
  
"How is that so cool",Daria asked picturing Trent lying at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, it just looks cool,It inspires me to paint something",Jane replied.  
  
"paint what..his broken arm",Daria joked,"yeah that'll be the winning painting of the   
art contest".  
  
"No not his arm, but some twisted type of painting that would show the pain of a   
broken arm",Jane said as her mind started racing with ideas.  
  
"Oh",Daria sighed,"Hey is Trent still lying at the bottom of the stairs".  
  
"Oh, oops...I guess we should go to the doctor's right",Jane exclaimed,"Well call me   
later, and I'll tell you how Trent is doing, cause I know your gonna be dieing to   
know".  
  
"Yeah whatever",Daria sighed. They both said good bye and hung up, Daria set the phone   
down and went back to writing her story. She was really getting into it, until Quinn   
came into her room and interrupted her.  
  
"Ahg..You know Daria you should really think about cleaning your room",Quinn exclaimed   
as she stood in the middle of the room,"I don't know how your boyfriend Tim can even   
stand being in here".  
  
"Hhhhmm..It's Tom not Tim and why are you in my room anyway",Daria snapped, she   
couldn't stand the fact that her parents were gonna make them take Quinn with them;   
even worse take one of her fashion club friends too.  
  
"yeah whatever...let's get this straight if me and Stacy go with you, your not to   
address us in public and your my cousin who moved in with us when we moved here   
okay",Quinn smiled.  
  
"Hey I can't help it if your friend finds out we're sisters, I'm not acting like I'm   
your cousin, but I never really act like I'm your sister anyway so whatever", Daria   
said as she saved her story to her computer.  
  
"Would you stop saying that we're sisters, you're probably adopted anyway...there's no   
way I can be related to someone who would wear those hideous boots",Quinn stated, then   
flipped her hair and walked out. Daria went back to writing her story, till she drew a   
huge blank and had some sort of writers block. She saved what she had written, then   
pulled out a book of psychology. She was thinking maybe she could figure out why   
Quinn's the way she is, and then realized there was absolutely no explanation in the   
world. About a half an hour later Quinn popped into Daria's room again.  
  
"Here it's Tim",Quinn said as she threw the phone on Daria's bed and walked out. Daria   
picked up the phone and said hello.  
  
"So my names Tim now",Tom exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah didn't ya know",Daria said as she set her psychology book down.  
  
"So what have you been up to today",Tom asked.  
  
"oh the usual...you know sacrificing poor innocent animals in protest, to show people   
that doing this is the same as testing products on them that could in the result kill   
them",Daria exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"hhhhhmmmm..sounds interesting",Tom almost laughed at Daria's sarcasm.  
  
"So how's your day going so far",Daria asked glancing at her door.  
  
Tom started to answer, but stopped when he heard Quinn talking to Daria.  
  
"Daria I need the phone",Quinn said as she came in and took the phone from Daria and   
hung it up as she walked out.  
  
"What the HELL",Daria yelled as she fallowed Quinn out of her room and into the   
hallway, but when she reached Quinn's room she stopped. She didn't dare go in there.  
  
She was about to go back to her room, but decided there was absolutely nothing to do   
in there, so she went downstairs. She took one look at her parents and couldn't stand   
being there. So she decided to go for a walk, she walked right out the front door   
without anyone even noticing or caring. She started drifting off into her thoughts   
that clouded her head. Wandering down the streets, not really caring where she was   
going. All she could think about was Trent, even though she new she should be day   
dreaming about Tom. After all he was her boyfriend and it made sense to day dream   
about your boyfriend and not your best friends brother. She wandered around for a   
while. It was already past dark, but she still didn't feel like going home and being   
bored, it was Friday night. There was no point in lazing around in the house all day.  
Before she realized where she was going, she ended up at Janes front door. The door   
swung open quickly. And Jane stood there staring at daria with a smile.  
  
"Hey",Daria said surprised.  
  
"Hey..I saw you walking up to are house; you looked like you were in a complete   
daze",Jane teased.  
  
"Yeah I guess I was just thinking about Tom",Daria lied as she walked in.  
  
"ya sure you weren't thinking about Trent",Jane laughed as she shut the door.  
  
"No",Daria sighed. They walked up to Jane's room, where she had paint spread out   
everywhere.  
  
Jane grinned,"Hey since your here, why don't you spend the night...you can see Trent   
all night"!  
  
"hhhmm...and what am I gonna sleep in",Daria asked right away,"you'r not gonna give me   
some old granny outfit are you".  
  
"No I promise that won't happen agian",Jane almost laughed picturing Daria in that old   
thing,"you can where this", she said as she picked up a black tank top and dark blue   
pajama pants.  
  
"Fine", Daria exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I'll get Trent in here",Jane grinned,"So he can see what ya look like in them".  
  
"NO",Daria protested, but Jane was already out the door.  
(sorry to end it that way! I think I say that about all of my chapters in my storys but yeah, I just can't write anymore now, cuz I'm SICK! this sucks! And yeah If you didn't like this chapter sorry! lol well I don't know why I'm Apologizing! :) lol well you can read and Review if you want! Actually Please Review! lol :):):) 


End file.
